Teen Titans Chat
Hey guys!!! Welcome to this series called, Teen Titans Chat. I will introduce you to the characters in this series... First the Teen Titans... BeastBoy ( Garfield Mark Logan ) Raven ( Rachel Roth ) I think I'm not sure, probably is, though... StarFire ( I don't know yet ) Robin ( .... Grayson ) If you really wanna know Robin's look yourselves I can't type it but it's funny though... Cyborg ( Victor Stone ) Terra ( I think Terra is her real name LOL ) Next the villans... Slade ( I don't know yet ) Red X ( Robin but not Robin Red X confuses me ) Jinx ( I don't know yet ) Mamoth ( I don't know yet ) See More ( Don't know yet ) Billy Numerous ( I think it's Billy ) Gizmo ( Don't know ) Adonnis ( Don't know ) Mother Mae Eye ( Don't know ) The Brain ( Don't know ) Control Freak ( Don't know ) Nega BeastBoy ( Nega Garfield Mark Logan ) Nega Cyborg ( Nega Victor Stone ) Nega StarFire ( Nega Don't know LOL ) Next I'll list who's enimies with who, sorry some people may not have an enemy, = means that person in enemies with this person or whatever... Raven ( Rachel Roth ) = Slade ( Don't know ) StarFire ( Don't know )= Mother Mae Eye ( Don't know ) BeastBoy ( Garfield Mark Logan )= Adonnis ( Don't know ) Cyborg ( Victor Stone )= Gizmo ( Don't know ) Robin ( .... Grayson )= Mamoth ( Don't know ) Terra ( Terra )= Jinx ( Don't know ) Now let me give you a discription of this series: Cyborg makes a Teen Titans Chat, which anyone can get into, some moments will be in the chat, some moments will be outside the chat. Each time someone logs on, they will have a different username than before, and everyone is 13 years old, except for the parents of the heroes and villans. Teen Titans Chat 1 Episode Name: Opposites Attract Episode Released On: September 26th 2015 Episode Discription: All of the Teen Titans are dating someone except for two Teen Titans, the four Teen Titans that are dating someone, try to push the two that aren't dating anyone together and make the two a couple. The two start to date, but, it's really hard at the beginning... Outside of the Chat... Cyborg: Finally! Done building this chat! Inside the chat... Crome Dome ( Cyborg ) Has logged in. BeastDude ( BeastBoy ) Has logged in. Leader ( Robin ) Has logged in. Leader: Hey, where are the girls at? Crome Dome: I don't know, have you seen them BeastBoy? BeastDude: Hey! On here call me what my username is, please, Crome Dome. And no, haven't seen them Today. Crome Dome: Okay. So Leader, you with anyone right now? Leader: Well yes, I'm with StarFire... Crome Dome: Oh about time!!! I knew it would happen someday while we were 13 years old!!! Oh and guess what!!! I'm dating Terra!!! BeastDude: Well umm... Yay, congrats to both of you... Crome Dome: You okay, BeastDude? BeastDude: Yeah, I'm just like, the only Teen Titan who isn't dating anyone... Leader: That's not true, BeastDude, Raven's not dating anyone either! Rock N Roller ( Terra ) Has logged in. Shooting Star ( StarFire ) Has logged in. Shooting Star: Hello! Glorious Friends! Where is the Friend Raven? Rock N Roller: I know where she is. BeastDude: Well, tell us then!!! I need to know!!! Where's Raven?!?!?! Leader, Shooting Star, Crome Dome, and, Rock N Roller: Ooooooooooooooo... Leader: Sounds like somebody has a crush!!! BeastDude: Yeah, Leader, you still have a crush on Shooting Star while you're dating her!!! Leader: We were talking about you, BeastDude. BeastDude: Ha ha ha!!! That's ridiculous!!! Rock N Roller: Raven's in her room... Azarath Mentrion Zinthos ( Raven ) Has logged in. Azarath Mentrion Zinthos: Hi. Crome Dome: Hey Azarath Mentrion Zinthos, I wanted to tell you that BeastDude has a- BeastDude: Shut up, dude!!! Shut up!!! Ugh!!! You got 10 seconds before I come into your room and- BeastDude has been kicked out of chat for 5 minutes by Leader. Outside the Chat... BeastBoy: ( Turns into a T-Rex. Breaks down Cyborg's door. ) Okay I'm gonna kill you Cy!!! ( Jumps on Cyborg and hits him. ) Cyborg: Stop BeastBoy! I was just messing!!! I wasn't really gonna tell!!! Crime alert goes off. Robin: It's Adonnis!!! Titans Go!!! Later at the battle with Adonnis... Robin: Adonnis... Titans Go!!! StarFire: ( Tries to eye blast him. ) Adonnis: ( Dodges them. ) BeastBoy: ( Tries to fight. ) Adonnis: What's the matter Wuss... Can't you fight like a man? ( Throws BeastBoy into the tables BeastBoy gets crushed and trapped under them ) BeastBoy: Uh... I'm no man. I'm an Animal!!! ( Turns into a bear and escapes from tables. Fight Adonnis and pushes him back farther as he fights Adonnis. ) Robin: BeastBoy! Look out for the chemicals!!! BeastBoy: ( Ignores and keeps fighting Adonnis. Accidentally goes into the chemicals along with Adonnis. ) Who's the tough guy, now? ( Walks out. ) Later Outside the Chat... Raven: BeastBoy, you okay after you kinda umm... Freaked out at the battle with Adonnis? BeastBoy: I'm perfectly fine, ( Stops and looks at Raven for about one whole minute then continues what was saying. ) Raven: I'm gonna go read this book I've been reading. BeastBoy: Wait! ( Says wait desperately but didn't mean to. ) I umm... Well I... Just wanted to ask... W- Wil- (Starts to stutter. ) N- Nevermind, see ya later... Raven: Okay, bye. Robin: Cyborg, Terra, StarFire, come to my room now. StarFire: Yes, Robin? Robin: I have something we can try to do for BeastBoy and Raven, BBRAE, let's try to get BeastBoy and Raven dating. Cyborg, Terra, and, StarFire: I'm in! Inside the Chat... Tech Guy ( Cyborg ) Has logged in. Masked Man ( Robin ) Has logged in. Alien Girl ( StarFire ) Has logged in. Rocker ( Terra ) Has logged in. Manimal ( BeastBoy ) Has loggen in. Tech Guy: Hey who wants to play Truth or Dare? Manimal, Rocker, Alien Girl, and, Masked Man: Me!!! Tech Guy: Okay, Manimal, Truth or Dare? Manimal: Dare, make a good Dare, too, dude!!! Tech Guy: Okay, I dare you to, ask Raven to date you in person next time you see her... Manimal: I- In person?!?!?! Okay, fine... Tech Guy: Yaya!!! Manimal ( BeastBoy ) Has logged off. Outside the Chat... BeastBoy: ( Mummbles: Can't believe I'm actually doing this Dare, she's gonna obviously say n- ) BeastBoy and Raven: ( Bump into each other and both fall onto the floor. ) Raven: Ouch! ( Looks for book. ) Ugh! Where's my- BeastBoy: ( Picks up Raven's book with one hand. Holds out other hand to help Raven up. ) Raven: ( Takes BeastBoy's hand. ) Thanks. ( Tries to grab book. ) Can I have my book, please? BeastBoy: You have to answer this question first... Raven: Okay, what's the question? BeastBoy: W- Will you- Cyborg: ( Hits BeastBoy on his back so BeastBoy can just say it. ) BeastBoy: Will you go out with me? ( Covers mouth quickly. Blushes all over face. Thinks: Please say yes, I really like Raven, I really hope she says yes. ) Raven: Umm... Okay, sure. It couldn't hurt anything. BeastBoy: ( Thinks: Oh my god! She said yes! Raven's my girlfriend now! Yes! Yes Yes Yes!!!. ) Uh... ( Says uh... very dizzily. ) Raven: You okay? BeastBoy: ( Stars zoning out. ) Uh, yeah, I- I'm all good, just... ( Faints. ) Uh... Raven: BeastBoy?!?!?! Hello?!?!?! Are. You. Alive?!?!?! Is this a joke?!?!?! If so, it's not funny. Uh I feel sorry for him about me having to do this to him. ( Slaps BeastBoy in the face. ) BeastBoy: ( Wakes up. Takes a super deep breath that sounds like just held breath for thirty minutes. ) Ouch! What was that for, Raven?!?!?! ( Starts panting. ) Raven: Sorry, you scared me, you fainted, it just scared me. It happened out of no where. It scared me, BeastBoy. I didn't know what else to do. BeastBoy: Oh, okay. Listen, Raven, I'm sorry for yelling at you like that, and, freaking out. Raven: It's fine. I slap Robin all the time, too, only, his reaction is sort of different. BeastBoy: I'm gonna go see what Cyborg's up to, see ya, Raven. With Cyborg and BeastBoy... BeastBoy: I'm gonna win! Cyborg: No I'm gonna win! ( Slaps BeastBoy's controller out of his hands. Wins the game. ) Ha! I win! Boo Yah! BeastBoy: No fair dude!!! You can't do that!!! Cheater!!! Cyborg: Can, did, That's why I won! BeastBoy: ( Takes Cyborg's controller, throws it onto the ground super hard, steps on it and breaks it into tons of tiny peices. ) Cyborg: ( Has shocked look on face. ) Dang BeastBoy! It's just a stupid game! BeastBoy: ( Punches boxing bag in the Teen Titans Gym Room. Is alone in the room. Knocks it off the chain. Pants. ) Later in the hallways... BeastBoy and Raven: ( Bump into each other only Raven falls and drops her book. ) Raven: Ouch. ( Stands up and grabs book. ) Sorry. BeastBoy: Serves you right to be sorry. You should look where you going instead of reading while walking or that stuff wouldn't happen. Raven: Excuse me?! BeastBoy: Excuse you for bumping into me. Yeah, and you heard me look where you're walking. Raven: What's your issue, BeastBoy?! BeastBoy: ( Walks up to Raven. Grabs her by the shoulders. Slams her whole body so hard against the wall that it makes a loud noise. Holds her by shoulders against the wall tightly. ) Grrr... Raven: ( Body hurts badly. ) Uh! Ouch! Can you let me go?! Please?! Am I supposed to be intimidated? BeastBoy: Not now, but now you should be! ( Gets claws ready to claw Raven in the chest. ) Robin: BeastBoy! Stop it right now! BeastBoy: ( Drops Raven by pushing her down to the floor hardly. ) Grrr... Robin: Don't act like this, here. Go somewhere else if you want to act like this. BeastBoy: ( Walks off to room. ) In BeastBoy's room... BeastBoy: Fools making fun of me! ( Breaks a vase. ) And I stand up for myself! ( Pushes everything off of table causing the objects that pushed off to break. ) Everybody's a moron! ( Breaks the table with both fights in one punch. ) She's the jerk! Nobody pushes me around! Nobody! Ahh!!! ( Holds both hands of head. ) What's happening?!?!?! Ahh!!! ( Eyes get animal like. One fan turns into four like an animal's fangs. Clothes rip. Turns into a beast. ) Ahh!!! Raven: Who's there? ( Listens in BeastBoy's room. ) BeastBoy? Ahh!!! Robin: Titans go! Whoa. What happened in here? BeastBoy? Raven? We need to find them. Cyborg, Robin, Terra, and, StarFire: ( Go into the sewers. Follow something they see with claws. ) Robin: It has Raven! Titans Go! Robin, Cyborg, Terra, and, StarFire: ( Attack it after it sets Raven down gentley. ) StarFire: ( Gasps. ) Terra: Oh my god... Cyborg: It can't be... Robin: No... BeastBoy: ( Transforms back to self with ripped clothes. Puts a hand on head and rubs it. ) Uh... Dude... What happened. Whe- Where am I? Uh... Why's everybody looking at me like that? Later in the Teen Titans Emergency Room... BeastBoy: So you're telling me, that I hurt Raven badly? That- That's impossible. Robin: We found you with her. BeastBoy: I just- I mean- We had a fight but I would never- StarFire: She was in your teeth... BeastBoy: That's a lie!!! Robin: I'm going to ask you to keep your voice down. BeastBoy: ( Hands shake rapidly. ) Oh. What's happening to me? ( Hands stop shaking. ) Cyborg: I found BeastBoy's DNA. It's not human. It's the chemicals at the lab. BeastBoy: Raven, she's gonna be okay, right? I mean- She's not moving. ( Puts both hands on head. ) What have I done? ( A tear goes down face. ) Robin: You need to tell me what happened. BeastBoy: I told you, I don't remember, anything. Claws, a scream. Nothing. Robin: Claws and a scream isn't nothing. What else? BeastBoy: That's all. Robin: No it isn't. You have to tell me what happened. BeastBoy: I'm trying to remember. Robin: Try harder. If you can't tell me what happened, I have to assume the worst. I literally have to put you in jail. You need to remember. BeastBoy: I- I can't!!! ( Shakes head back and forth violently. ) Uh!!! Ahh!!! StarFire: Friend BeastBoy! ( Comes closer. ) Robin: Star, no! BeastBoy: ( Body starts shaking violently. ) Get. Away. From. Me!!! Ahh!!! ( Clothes rip. Turns into the beast again. ) Grrr... ( Heads towards Raven, tries to claw her. ) Robin: Titans go! ( Wacks him with staff to get him away from Raven. ) BeastBoy, no! Leave her alone! StarFire: ( Tries blasting him with Star Bolts. Gets thrown into the wall along with Robin. ) Terra: BeastBoy you can't do this! ( Throws rocks at him with powers. Gets hit with own rocks. ) Cyborg: ( Gets him out. ) Robin: Terra, StarFire, guard Raven incase he comes back. Robin and Cyborg: ( Go into the sewers and find BeastBoy. ) Cyborg: I know you're in there BeastBoy, don't make me do it. BeastBoy: ( Gets ready to claw both Robin and Cyborg. ) Cyborg: Just Chill BeastBoy! It doesn't have to go down like this! ( Gets ready to fire blaster. ) Robin: When I move, hit him with everything you've got. BeastBoy: ( Runs. ) Robin: Now go go go!!! Robin and Cyborg: ( Attack him. ) BeastBoy: ( Runs into a wall. Transforms back into self with clothes ripped. ) Dude... My head...( Falls down to the ground. Pants quickly. Passes out. ) Uh... Robin and Cyborg: BeastBoy! ( Both go and pick him up to carry him to the Teen Titans Emergency Room. ) BeastBoy: Uh... Later outside of Teen Titans Tower by the rocks... Raven: BeastBoy... BeastBoy: You hate me, don't you, Raven? ( Starts crying silently tries to hide it from Raven. ) I- I just know that you hate me now, Raven. I- If you wanna break up with me, ( Sniffles. ) , I- I understand... ( Skips stones across the water. ) Raven: ( Walks to BeastBoy, sits next to him. Wipes a tear from his eye. Kisses him on the cheek. ) BeastBoy: ( Whole face blushes. ) Wha- What was that, for? Raven: To show you that, I don't wanna break up with you, cause, I love you. And I'm not being sarcastic or joking with you, BeastBoy. BeastBoy: ( Still cries. Sniffs. ) B- But, I hurt you badly, an- and, I was a jerk. Why would you still wanna be with me after all this? ( Sniffles. ) After th- the way that I treated you, and, injured you... Raven: Because, ( Holds his hand. ) all you did was lose control of yourself... BeastBoy: Yeah, an- and, it was awful, I was a jerk. I- I'm really really really sorry, Raven... Raven: It's okay. Losing all control of yourself is understandable for a half demon you know. I understand, you couldn't control yourself, it was painful, stressful, and, hard. You couldn't help it when it happened what so ever. BeastBoy: ( Still crying. ) B- But I could have, Raven!!! ( Breaks down into tears. Face becomes completely wet with tears all down face. A puddle of tears forms on the ground in front of BeastBoy. Pants quickly, panting gets faster and faster. ) Raven: You okay, BeastBoy? BeastBoy: ( Puts both hands on head. ) No!!! I'm not!!! ( Continues crying like a waterfall. ) I couldn't done something Raven!!! I could've not screwed up!!! But what did I do?!?!?! I screwed up!!! That's what I did!!! Raven: BeastBoy, no, you couldn't have, I know what it's like, I've been through that alot, and I'm still going through it right now, and you will be, too. We're gonna go through it forever. BeastBoy: How do you know, Raven?!?!?! Huh?!?!?! You're not a genius ya know!!! ( Pants. ) Oh... ( Starts crying again after realizes what just did. ) Raven: BeastBoy, I think you need to calm down. BeastBoy: I- I'm sorry, Raven. ( Continues to cry and pant. ) Raven: BeastBoy, look at your reflection in this mirror. Tell me, BeastBoy, what do you see? BeastBoy: I- I see, ( Cries harder. ) A- a jerky, dumb, stupid, beast who doesn't deserve to exist!!! ( Pants. ) Raven: No offense but, I think you need carrots, and, to get your eyes checked. Because, you're wrong about that, BeastBoy. BeastBoy: Yeah right, Raven!!! You're lying and I know it!!! ( Pants faster then before. ) Raven: I- I'm not lying, BeastBoy. I- I swear, I promise. Want to know what I see when I look at you? BeastBoy: Is it a jerky beast? Raven: BeastBoy, no. I see, determination, funny, sweet, kind, loving, caring, cute, strong, and thankfully not a shallow guy. That's what I see when I look at you, BeastBoy. This isn't sarcasim, a joke, or false, it's true, I'm not lying to you about what I see when I look at you. I promise, BeastBoy. BeastBoy: ( Stops crying and panting. Looks up at Raven. ) Thanks but, I need to ask you something. Raven: What do you need to ask me? BeastBoy: When I was that beast inside me. Did- Did I, hurt you? ( Eyes tear up as waits for answer. ) Raven: Well I umm... Yeah a little bit, but I'm better now, BeastBoy. BeastBoy: Ugh! I knew it!!! I- I just knew it!!! ( Hits self in the head three times with fist. Starts crying again from feeling bad and from the pain of his head. ) I- I'm so stupid. Raven: ( Puts arm around BeastBoy's shoulder. And holds BeastBoy's hand. ) BeastBoy, please don't cry again. ( Wipes tears from his eyes. Hugs him. ) BeastBoy: ( Whole face blushes. Hugs her back. Continues to cry a little bit, though. ) Raven, I- I won't cry this time. ( Pants slowly. ) Thank you, Raven. Raven: You're welcome, BeastBoy. We won't be able to control ourselves sometimes, but, we'll be there for each other. BeastBoy: You're right, Raven. So, we're gonna stay together? Raven: Yes, yes we will. The End... Episode 2 Episode Name: Lord Life Released on September 27th 2015 Episode Discription: When there are issues going on with the Teen Titans, nobody is straight and everyone starts to lose it! As Raven sat on the couch reading she started to wonder, Where's BeastBoy?, she thought. Raven: StarFire, have you seen BeastBoy, Today? StarFire: No, I have not, Friend Raven. ( Steps on the ground and makes smoke come up from place that steps feet on. Lifts feet up and just flies again. ) Raven: ( Knocks on BeastBoy's door. ) BeastBoy? Are you in there? ( Listens closely. The door opens by itself cause it's unlocked. Falls over and lands on the floor. ) Whoa! Not as bad as I thought that would be. BeastBoy, are you in here? BeastBoy: Uh, Yeah I'm here. Raven: ( Uncovers BeastBoy's face. ) Oh my god! You look tired! How late did you stay up last night?!?!?! BeastBoy: Please please please, don't get mad when I say this but, I umm... I didn't sleep at all last night! Raven: Oh my god! BeastBoy, why didn't you sleep last night?!?!?! BeastBoy: I umm... I'm sorry I can't tell you... Raven: Why can't you tell me?!?!?! You tell me everything but so help me?! You can't tell me why you didn't sleep last night?!?!?! You know what, I think that- BeastBoy: You know what I think?!?!?! I think that I need to not tell you anything about me and my sleep and whatever and last night!!! You know what I think?!?!?! I think I shouldn't have told you anything about me and my sleep and whatever and last night!!! Grrr... ( Pushes out of room. Slams the door loudly and locks it. ) Ugh!!! Makes me wanna break something!!! Robin: Titans Go! It's Slade!!! Later at the battle with Slade... Slade: ( Thinks: I'll get them one by one, let's start with BeastBoy shall we? ) BeastBoy, did I tell you that the other Titans said you were dumb, irresponsible, and stupid, and a jerk? Titans except BeastBoy: We never said that!!! BeastBoy: What did they say... Slade: And that the color green disgusts them. BeastBoy: Ugh... Slade: That they hate the ears... BeastBoy: ( Balls hands into fists. ) Slade: And, that they hate you and your little fang. BeastBoy: ( Stars growling lowly. ) Slade: What's the matter, BeastBoy? Getting angry? Are you now? Hmm...??? BeastBoy: Don't make me, angry. You wouldn't like me when I'm, angry... ( Makes hands into fists and makes them tighter. ) Stop it, Slade! Slade: And Raven said, you were the most annoying thing that walked into her life... BeastBoy: Grrr... Leave. Me. Alone!!! Uh!!! Ahh!!! ( Clothes rip. Turns into the beast. ) Grrr... ( Loses control. Goes for Slade, then Raven. ) Raven: BeastBoy! Stop!!! It's just me!!! ( Falls to ground and uses arms as a shield for self. ) BeastBoy: ( Gets ready to claw her. ) Slade: Perfect... ( Takes out two swords. Puts both of them in BeastBoy's back. ) BeastBoy: ( Transforms into self with ripped clothes. Turns around slowly is about to fall. ) Slade: ( Puts the swords in BeastBoy's chest and takes them out. ) BeastBoy: Uh!!! Ahh!!! ( Falls to ground and passes out. ) Uh... Raven: BeastBoy?!?!?! BeastBoy: Uh... I... Uh... ( Goes out cold. ) Raven: BeastBoy! ( Flies over to BeastBoy. Waves hand over his face. Shakes his body to try to wake him up. ) Oh. I'm sorry, BeastBoy. ( Slaps BeastBoy in his face. ) BeastBoy: ( Wakes up. ) Ouch! Raven!!! Just, just shake me next time! ( Stands up with claws up to Raven. ) Raven: BeastBoy, I tried shaking you, you were out, cold! I had no other choice. ( Puts hands over face and backs down from BeastBoy. ) BeastBoy: Grrr... ( Claws gets longer and stronger causing gloves to rip. ) Ahh!!! What th- What the heck?!?!?! ( Reaches into Utility Belt and searches for extra gloves. Puts extra gloves on. They rip, too. ) Ahh!!! What the heck, dude?!?!?! Ahh!!! ( Hides hands and runs back to the tower. ) Robin: What's with him? Terra: ( Throws rocks at Slade. ) Take this! And this! ( Gets hit with own rocks cause can't control them sometimes. ) Slade: ( Throws swords at Terra. ) Raven: Terra look out! ( Jumps in front of Terra making a shield covering both of them. ) Stay away from my friends! Azarath Mentrion Zinthos!!! ( Defeats Slade. ) Later Inside of Chat... Tamarainian ( StarFire ) Has logged on. Red Bird ( Robin ) Has logged on. Rocketeer ( Terra ) Has logged on. Demon Girl ( Raven ) Has logged on. Mechanical Man ( Cyborg ) Has logged on. Demon Girl: Hey, where's BeastBoy? Tamarainian: I do not know where the Friend BeastBoy is. Do any of you know, Friends? Rocketeer: I think he's in his room. Mechanical Man: How do you know, Terra? Red Bird: Yeah, how would you know, Terra? Rocketeer: Because I can hear him saying stuff in his room. Demon Girl: What's he saying? Rocketeer: He's saying: Why did my gloves rip?! What happened at the battle with Slade?!?!?! Demon Girl: Wait, his gloves ripped at the battle with Slade?!?!?! Rocketeer: Umm... I guess so. Demon Girl: Ouch! I'm gonna log off, my head hurts... Bye guys. Demon Girl ( Raven ) Has logged off. Outside of Chat... Raven: Ugh! ( Looks out of window. ) Ahh!!! Slade!!! Slade: ( Takes Raven. Kidnaps her. ) In BeastBoy's Room... BeastBoy: ( Puts gloves on. They rip. ) Ugh!!! Come on!!! I want my gloves!!! They're part of my costume!!! Ugh!!! Fit!!! Yes!!! Ha! Now, don't you dare- ( Gloves rip. Sighs. ) - rip. ( The one fang that has becomes a regular tooth and now doesn't have a fang. ) Ouch! My tooth! ( Looks into the mirror. Goes to play video games. Hears a ripping noise. ) Huh? Wha- What's that ripping noise? ( Looks at clothes and sees them rip for about one minute. ) Ahh!!! ( Runs over to the mirror. ) Huh?!?!?! A- Am I, t- taller?!?!?! ( Rubs eyes to make sure that isn't seeing things. Eyes are blue when removes hands from them. ) Wha- What?!?!?! I don't get this! ( Sees hair get lighter and lighter until it's blonde. Touches hair. Looks at skin, watches it turn white like a regular person's skin. ) What the. Oh... My... Gosh. Ahh!!! Robin: BeastBoy did you- ( Thinks: Is that, BeastBoy, really or is it an intruder? ) Whoa. BeastBoy is that, you? What happened? BeastBoy: I- I don't know, dude! M- My gloves were ripping, my fang became a normal tooth, I- I got taller! My hair turned blonde, my skin is, normal, and- and, my eyes are blue! I'm freaking out! Ahh!!! Cyborg: What's going on in here?!?!?! And, I just got a message, Slade's back and he's kidnapped Raven! Robin: ( Does the don't say anything about that right now sign. Facepalm. ) BeastBoy: What... What?!?!?! Ahh!!! ( Goes into closet and changes into a green t- shirt and blue long jeans. Gets Utility Belt, puts stuff into it. Puts it on. Puts a pair of Nike sneakers on. ) Let's go!!! It starts pouring rain. Terra: BeastBoy, why didn't we take the T- Car, again? BeastBoy: Cause Cyborg won't ever let me drive! Cyborg: And you probably won't ever drive the T- Car! Slade: Raven, had enough yet? Raven: Never! Azarath Mentrion... Slade: ( Throws her into the wall. ) Raven: Ugh!!! BeastBoy: Grrr... ( Jumps toward Slade. ) Robin: BeastBoy, no! BeastBoy: ( Throws Slade onto the floor. Punches him until he passes out. Pants quickly. ) That's what you get. Raven: ( Gets up. ) BeastBoy? Is that, you? ( Walks up to him. Examines him carefully. ) If you're the real BeastBoy, then umm... Say BeastBoy's catchphrase! BeastBoy: That's What's Up! Raven: What are BeastBoy's nicknames for me? BeastBoy: Rav, Rae, Rae-Rae. Raven: ( Looks at him closely one more time. ) Umm... Yup, it's him. So, BeastBoy, what happened to you? BeastBoy: Well, umm... I was in my room when... My gloves started ripping again, my fang became a normal tooth, my clothes ripped for one whole minute cause during that minute, I- I was getting t- taller! I'm not lying, I literally watched myself get taller in the mirror, I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't seeing things, when I removed my hands from my eyes, my eyes were blue, I saw my hair turn blonde, and I saw my skin turn a normal white, like normal people's skin. It was so freaky! But, I might still have my powers... ( Tries to turn in to a cheetah. It doesn't work. ) Ahh!!! I- I, I lost my powers!!! Cyborg: Don't worry BeastBoy, I can give you your powers back. ( Puts BeastBoy in a machine. ) BeastBoy: ( Falls out of it once it's shut off. Passes out. ) Uh... ( Becomes normal size again. Eyes, hair, and, skin turn green again. Fang becomes fang again. ) StarFire: Well, as Friend BeastBoy might say; Owls Well That Ends Well! The End... Episode 3: Episode Name: Dream Dimensions Published On: October 18th 2015 Inside The Chat... BestBB ( BeastBoy ) : Has Logged Online... RRR ( Raven ) : Has Logged Online Secretly... Not Crome Dome ( Cyborg ) : Has Logged Online... BestBB: What up, dude! Why don't the girls log on at night?!?!?! Not Crome Dome: Maybe they're lazy... RRR: Wow!!! As a girl I kinda find that offensive! All except RRR that are online: AHH!!! RRR: Gotta go to sleep right now though, I'm getting tired, I was just waiting to do that. Everyone logs Offline... Outside The Chat... Raven: ( Goes to sleep on bed )... In Raven's Dream... Raven: ( Walks through fog in dream and sees two kids ) Hello, who are you? Isac: Oh hello there, my name is, Isac. I'm the oldest out of this girl and I. Lilac: Sup, I'm Lilac, I'm the youngest outta him and me. Hey, are you, Raven? Raven: Yes. And I couldn't just, not notice your apperences. You look like, me and someone's future kids. What are your last names? Both kids at once: Logan. To Be Continued... Sorry guys and girls!!! Been super busy with school and stuff lately!!! Don't know when part 2 is coming out!!!